


Микки Милкович не пустое место

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Season One Gallavich, Sexual Content, Swearing, implied bipolar disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, правда, он очень даже ничего. Йен чувствует Тони и Джейми, их альфа феромонами провонял весь магазин, но не учуял запаха Микки. Даже беты с их легким и едва уловимым (он это знает слишком хорошо, потому что Кэш был им) имеют запах. Микки же ничем не пахнет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mickey Milkovich Is Not Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992480) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



> В этой части автор решил по просьбе читателей, рассказать историю их знакомства.

— Йен Галлагер! — на распев произносит Микки Милкович, вваливаясь внутрь «Кэш и Краб», Тони и Джейми следом. Он внимательно осматривает магазин, в котором постоянно приворовывает. Останавливается взглядом на полках, что находились в конце магазина.  
  
— Ты связался не с той девушкой!  
  
Притаившийся Йен, выскакивает из-за стойки. Оба его брата следуют за ним, пока Йен пытается скрыться в кладовке, запирая за собой дверь.  
  
Микки прижимает его к двери в то время, как Джейми и Тони пинают и бьют его кулаками.  
  
— Мэнди сказала нам, что ты сотворил с ней, кусок дерьма! Иди сюда! Куда намылился! — кричит он, бросаясь следом за ним, за дверь.  
  
— Полегче, полегче, — обращается Кэш к парням со странной фамилией, приближаясь ближе. — Он ушел! В кладовке есть дверь, ведущая на улицу.  
  
— Переулок, — говорит он своим братьям, которые непонимающе смотрят на него. — Переулок! — кричит Микки, указывая им на дверь. Они оба выбегают. Он готов уйти следом, но решает напомнить Кэшу. Он припечатал его спиной к стене и угрожающе произносит:  
  
— Скажи этому придурку, что это не конец! — он выбегает из магазина, на ходу опрокидывая один из стеллажей.  
  


-

  
  
— Они ушли, — тихо говорит Кэш, обращаясь к двери, а после отходит в сторону, как только раздается щелчок замка. В проеме появляется мальчишеское лицо пятнадцатилетнего Йена, что оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем выйти, будто те могли где-то притаится. — Что это было?  
  
— Мэнди хотела заняться со мной сексом, но я оттолкнул ее. Должно быть, сказала братьям, что я что-то попробовал с ней сделать, — Йен тяжело вздыхает и чуть толкает Кэша плечом, проходя мимо, и возвращается к своей работе, продолжая выставлять товары на полки.  
  


-

  
  
Микки Милкович не пустое место. Нет, правда, он  _очень даже ничего_. Йен чувствует Тони и Джейми, их альфа феромонами провонял весь магазин, но не учуял запаха Микки. Даже беты с их легким и едва уловимым (он это знает слишком хорошо, потому что Кэш был им) имеют запах. Микки же ничем не пахнет. И это сводит его с ума. Ему хочется прижаться носом к его шей и жадно вдыхать аромат Микки, пока не определит, кем тот был. И дело тут вовсе не в сексе. Он просто обязан это узнать. Возможно, это как-то связано с природой альф, он не знает.  
  


-

  
  
Он прячется в грузовике Кэша. Микки, Тони и Джейми ждут его на другой стороне улицы, наблюдая, как Кэш запирает магазин.  
  
— Где Рыжий лобок? — кричит Микки, стоя напротив. Кэш поспешно идет к машине. - Эй! «Кэш и Краб»!  
  
Кэш залезает в машину и не заводит двигатель, боясь выдать себя.  
  
— Он только все испортит! Ладно, хорошо. Мы все равно достанем его. Хэй, «Кэш и Краб»! Завтра. Когда ты откроешь свой дрянной магазинчик.  
  
— Они уходят, — голос Кэша осторожный, точно такой же как и утром.  
  
Йен меняет местоположение, легко вылезая из кузова грузовика.  
  
— Этого бы не произошло, если бы я просто переспал с ней.  
  
— Ты не смог бы так поступить, Йен, ты другой, — Кэш смотрит на него слишком нежно и понимающе.  
  
— Да заткнись ты, — вот и конец всего разговора.  
  


-

  
  
— Эй, ты. Да, ты. Ты видел Йена? — Йен наклоняется вниз, боясь, что Микки мог его заметить. К его счастью, он даже не посмотрел в сторону окна.  
  
Стив смотрит на дом, а после качает головой.  
  
— Его нет дома.  
  
— Ты в курсе, когда он вернется?  
  
Стив замялся.  
  
— Нет, чувак, понятия не имею.  
  
Микки задумчиво прижимает большой палец к губам, поворачиваясь лицом к дому. Йен замирает.  
  
— Да, да, прекрасно, придурок. — Взгляд Микки направлен прямо на окно. Он и Лип встречаются взглядом. Микки улыбается и подзывает.  
  
— Эй, Лип! Как твоя губа? Да, я заметил тебя там, наверху. Скажи своему долбанному братцу, что мы ждем его.  
  
Лип садится на кровать, внимательно рассматривая Йена.  
  
— Мне жаль, что они подпортили твое лицо.  
  
— Все в порядке, — он достает сигарету, а после протягивая ему. — Я ничего не делал с Мэнди.  
  
Лип все также разглядывает его. Он думает, что мог бы проявить немного сочувствия. Наверное, но все же нет.  
  
— Я знаю это, Йен, но её братья думают иначе. - Он хмыкает и хватает банку пива, что оставил на подоконнике.  
  
— Я имею в виду, она хотела меня изнасиловать, а я оттолкнул, и теперь она злиться.  
  
— Ты, наверное, единственный, кто не предпринял ни одной попытки запрыгнуть на нее, — тихо говорит Лип, отпив немного пива и предлагая ему.  
  
— Она начала кричать и плакать, — чуть покачивая головой, рассказывает Йен, потягивая пиво.  
  
— Ты бы ей рассказал об истинном положении, а? — Лип показывает непристойный жест. — Может она бы отозвала своих братьев?  
  
Йен недоверчиво смотрит на него секунду, прежде чем зло фыркнуть:  
  
— А может это тебе стоит присунуть в Кэшу, а?  
  
Лип выглядит слегка уделённым, его лицо немного кривится.  
  
— Он что, спрашивал обо мне?  
  
— Ох, да. — Йен хмыкает. — Хочет собрать всех братьев Галлагеров.  
  
— Круто, — Лип кивает.  
  
Йен смеется, играя с этикеткой пива.  
  
Они ничего не говорят некоторое время, Лип смущенно смотрит на Йена, пьющего пиво.  
  
— В конце концов, тебе придется разбираться с этим, ты понимаешь? - прерывает тишину Лип.   
  
Йен резко выдыхает.  
  
— Да. Я знаю.  
  


-

  
  
Йен прячется за мусорные баки, что стоят напротив дома Милковичей, когда некто осторожно дотрагивается до его руки. Он смотрит через отверстия между баками, крутя в руках биту, стараясь быть максимально незаметным. И это заставляет Йена резко вскочить, с ужасом смотря на визитера.  
  
— Черт! Боже! — с облегчением выдыхает он.  
  
— Какой план? — Лип садится рядом на корточки.  
  
— Ударить Микки битой по голове, когда тот выйдет из дома.  
  
— А как же другие братья? — спрашивает Лип, скептически смотря на него.  
  
Йен медлит с ответом.  
  
— Они наверняка изобьют меня до смерти.  
  
Он качает головой и берет один из кирпичей, что лежат рядом.  
  
— Я буду драться с ними, если те вздумают тебе навредить.  
  
Йен присвистывает.  
  
— Это моя проблема, а не твоя.  
  
Лип усмехается.  
  
— Это будет весело. За мной есть должок. — Йен удивленно поднимает брови вверх. Лип должен чувствовать себя уверенным в присутствии Йена.  
  
Они молча наблюдают за входной дверью, но не долго. Мэнди выходит первой и разъяренный Йен с битой в руках выбегает из укрытия.  
  
— Дерьмо! — кричит он, побежав следом за ней.  
  
Лип наблюдает за происходящим через эту же небольшую щель, что и Йен, но внезапно они исчезают из его поля зрения.  
  
— Блядь, — он немного копошиться, прежде чем уйти.  
  


-

  
  
Мэнди оказалась прекрасной девушкой. Она все поняла и даже предложила стать его липовой девушкой («липучкой», мысленно поправляет он). Йену кажется эта идея хорошей. Она же бета, так что никаких проблем с запахом, никакого притяжения, как если бы та родилась омегой. А вот если бы она была альфой, это не выглядело так правдоподобно. Поэтому он благодарен, ведь, кажется, это только ему на руку.  
  


-

  
  
Он прислоняется к витрине какого-то старого дурацкого ресторана, крутя сигарету в руках. Они пристально наблюдает за «Кэш и Краб». Единственная женщина, которая что-то листает на своем телефоне, вряд ли сойдет за свидетеля. Он переходит улицу, не удосужившись даже посмотреть по сторонам, чтобы не попасть под автомобиль. Он делает последнюю затяжку, прежде чем бросить окурок в сторону.  
  
Войдя внутрь крошечного магазинчика, он оглядывается, пытаясь найти Кэша, что выглядит всегда слишком настороженны. _И что ты теперь сделаешь, Тюрбанник?_ Странная хреновая индийская музыка доносится из колонки, что висит на стене, прямо над холодильником с напитками. Ему нет дела до синего Gatorade, что обычно предпочитают пить спортсмены, или двух банок чипсов Pringles, или коробок с пирожными Ding Dongs. Он понимающе улыбается и разворачивает, направляясь к двери.  
  
Микки уже практически спустился вниз по улице, пока внезапно не вспоминает, что забыл унизить. Гребанный идиот. Он возвращается обратно. Галлагер работал на передовой, о чем-то разговаривая с Тюрбаном во время ебли. Он проходит мимо них, возвращаясь к морозильникам. Микки прерывает их только для того, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Забыл опустить! — он покачивает головой, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, а после толкает контейнер.  
  
Он прочти прошел мимо Кэша, пока не замечает коробку. Он задумчиво смотрит на эту небольшую коробку от жвачки, прежде чем швырнуть её. Он хватает первую же ерунду, что попадается под руку. Микки, осмотрев прилавок, замечает коробку Kit-Kats. Он берет сразу два батончика, а после оглядывается. Он ничего не забыл? Нет. Ой, подождите.  
  
— Ох, осторожно, чувак. У тебя, кажется, есть свой Принглс со вкусом барбекю. — Микки усмехается, а после с довольным видом направляется к двери.  
  
— Эй, Микки! Почему ты воруешь в своем же районе, где живешь? Прояви гражданскую солидарность, а?  
  
Он оборачивается. Галлагер? Бля, да это же парень его сестры, тот самый Галлагер? У этого чертового педика есть яйца. Он удивленно поднимает брови и смотрит перед собой, на коробку. Чего он от него хочет? Блядь. Забудь об унижении. Он хватает её и швыряет в него, целясь в голову.  
  
— Ебаный в рот, — одномоментно произносят он и Тюрбан, когда упаковка соуса, что была внутри коробки, прилетает в дверь, пачкая её.  
  


-

  
  
Кэш покупает пистолет для того, чтобы попытаться призвать к ответу Милковичей. Поздно ночью, когда магазин давно закрыт, он, Кэш и Линда, встречаются снаружи, чтобы научиться стрелять. Оказывается, что из них отстойные стрелки. Йен берет у них пистолет, наглядно демонстрируя как нужно правильно стрелять.  
  
— Центр довоенной армейской подготовки, — с гордостью сообщает он.  
  


-

  
  
Микки стащил пистолет. Микки украл гребанный пистолет. Йен стоит снаружи дома Милковичей, разглядывая потрепанную вывеску **«Добро пожаловать пап»** , что возвышается над входом. Мэнди открывает дверь.  
  
— Эх, ты уже передумал насчет кино? - скалится она.   
  
Он игнорирует её, просовывая голову в проем, проверяя дом. Внутри все насквозь провоняло альфами, а чего он ожидал?  
  
— Где Микки?  
  
Она странно посматривает на него, а после нехотя отвечает:  
  
— Забирает отца из тюрьмы, а что?  
  
Он снова пропускает мимо ушей её фразу, отодвигает и пробирается внутрь дома, направляется прямо к комнате Микки.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит, Йен? — кричит она вслед, двигаясь следом за ним.  
  
Он серьезно напортачил. Он врывается в чужую комнату. Замечает табличку на двери «Держись подальше». _Микки.  
_  
— Микки убьет тебя, — предупреждает Мэнди, что стоит за его спиной, но он не слушает. Он переворачивает подушки, что лежат на кровати и роется в ящиках, пытаясь отыскать пистолет.  
  
— Что ты ищешь? Йен! — кричит она на него и он, наконец, обращает на нее внимание.  
  
— Он ударил Кэша? — она приближается к нему, берет за руку, пытаясь оттащить прочь. — Просто уходи. Я расставлю все по местам, — Мэнди толкает его к двери.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Скажи ему, что это конец. И ему больше не нужно лезть к Кэшу. И передай ему, что я хочу вернуть пистолет обратно. Этим вечером.  
  


-

  
  
Микки не принес пистолет. Поэтому Йен берет ситуацию в свои руки. Он отравляется к Милковичам следующим утром. Место отвратительное. Пустые пивные банки и красные одноразовые пластиковые стаканчики разбросаны на газоне, перед входом, наряду с мусором и каким-то хламом. Если он собирается войти внутрь, ему непременно что-нибудь понадобится для самообороны. Он осматривается. И ему бросается в глаза монтировка.  
  
Терри спит на диване, а дверь, ведущая в комнату Микки заперта. Он держит железную монтировку также, как биту, оглядывается по сторонам, и лишний раз, убеждаясь, что никто не выскочит из-за угла. Он медленно открывает дверь спальни Микки, проверяя, спит ли он и оказывается прав. Прекрасно.  
  
Он прикладывает металлическую монтировку к спине Микки.  
  
— Какого хуя? — сквозь сон бурчит Микки, едва разлипая глаза и поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
  
— Я хочу вернуть назад пистолет, Микки! — требует он.  
  
— Галлагер?! — Микки начинает двигаться, так что ему становится не по себе. Он еще раз придавил его спину железякой.  
  
— Пистолет, — еще жёстче, повторяет он.  
  
Микки поднимает руку вверх в знак капитуляции, а второй отталкивает от себя Йена.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Постойте. Здесь явно что-то не так. И до Йена это доходит не раньше, чем Микки швыряет его к стенке. Он дергается, пытаясь стукнуть его монтировкой по руке, но Микки ударяет раньше. Вновь резкое движение, очередная потасовка, ему даже кажется, что он случайно ударяет Микки по груди. Йен отталкивает его, а затем бросается вниз, пытаясь нанести удар туда, куда придется. Микки снова кидается на него и хватается за монтировку, толкая обратно на кровать. Йен сопротивляется, пытаясь уйти. Микки заставляет его перевернуться на спину, а после крепко давит на плечи, пригвождая к месту. Он вырывает монтировку, едва не зарядив ей по его лицу.  
  
И после Йен почувствовал это. _Омега._ Его зрачки расширяются, когда он смотрит на Микки. Сам же Мик смотрит на него сверху вниз. Они тяжело дышат, слишком громко, но Йен не обращает никакого внимания. Все что он слышит — это _стук_ собственного сердца. Он никогда _не встречал_ других омег, кроме его сестры Дебби. Взгляд Микки метнулся в сторону комода, и если бы Йен проследил за его взглядом, то обратил внимание на баночку с таблетками.  
  
Микки отбрасывает в сторону монтировку и Йен невольно наблюдает за часами на его руке, что так громко тикают сейчас. Йен понимает, что сейчас произойдет. Он срывает с Микки футболку, дергая её так отчаянно, что кажется, ткань вот-вот пойдет по швам. Ему хочется избавить его от одежды. Он тянется к майке, что на груди Микки и стягивает её.  
  
Его кожа белоснежная. Действительно белая. И чистая. Настолько соблазнительная и чистая, что выглядит сейчас такой непристойной. Ему хочется пометить его. Дерьмо, нет. Он вырывается из потока собственных мыслей, когда Микки хватает его за футболку, помогая стянуть её.  
  
Микки снимает с него штаны и Йен думает, что ему лучше подчинится.  
  
И то, что они голые. Йен внимательно всматривается в Микки, ведь до этого момента он никогда не думал, что чей-то запах мог так повлиять на него. Что вот-вот потеряешь сознание. Микки, должно быть, испытывает такую же тягу, ведь он никогда не принюхивался к нему, как сейчас.  
  
— Ты собираешься оседлать меня, Рыжий лобок?  
  
— С-смазка, — прерывает он Микки, удивленно разглядывая его, будто видит впервые.  
  
— Ты, блин, идиот что ли? — Йен смотрит вниз, на задницу Микки, что уже блестела от природной смазки. А она оказывается такая прекрасная, гладкая с белоснежной кожей, так, что знаешь, мудак, сейчас не время огрызаться, потому что с обладателем такой задницы нужно вести себя иначе. Ему сложно устоять. Он, блядь, не может. Он несмело облизывает кожу. Слишком быстро, потому что он не представляет, как это игнорировать. Ебать, на вкус также хороша, как и этот аромат.  
  
Он удобнее устраивает его, держа за ягодицы, и когда Йен рассматривает её, — задницу Микки, — ему кажется что та, будто нарочно манит и заигрывает с ним. И он ей подмигивает. Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Галлагер, какого черта ты… — Микки не успевает закончить, потому что Йен просовывает палец внутрь. Там все мокро и горячо, и сильнее концентрация этого запаха.  
  
— Че-ерт, — шипит Микки, когда Йен начинает двигать пальцем. Анальное отверстие начинает блестеть. Йен шумно присвистывает и просовывает туда язык. Ох, да. О, да… черт. На вкус он оказывается еще, блядь, совершеннее.  
  
Йен снова наклоняет голову вниз, слизывая смазку. И он бы мог делать это вечность, но Микки резко прерывает его, хватая за волосы и одергивая.  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
  
— У тебя хороший вкус. Такой, блядь… — он не договаривает, потому что рука Микки хватает его за волосы, останавливая.  
  
— Либо ты, блядь, помогаешь, либо убираешься, — но голос Микки говорит об обратном и Йен чувствует это.  
  
— Извини, — бормочет он, выпрямляясь. Он смотрит вниз на покрасневший и эрегированный член, прежде чем склониться над Микки, пытаясь втолкнуть его в Микки. Он делает первую, вторую, третью попытку, прежде чем головка проникает внутрь Микки. Он делает глубокий вдох, а после толкается вперед. Обычно с Кэшем он растягивал удовольствие, стараясь как можно сильнее распалить любовника, но не сейчас. Не в этот момент. Он такой тугой и влажный. _Природная смазка_ , и внутри так горячо и тесно. Он настолько сильно сжимает его член и это великолепно.  
  
— Твою мать, — учащенно дышит Йен.  
  
— Можно потише? — огрызается Микки в ответ.  
  
А после комната наполняется характерными звуками. И Йену сносит крышу. Он теряется в Микки, в ощущениях его члена в нем и собственных эмоциях.  
  
— Блядь, — задыхаясь, шепчет он, кончая в Микки.  
  
Микки тотчас следует его примеру.


	2. Микки Милкович не пустое место

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красивая омега. Его омега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Так, если это вызовет путаницу скажу сразу. СВЕТЛАНА НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. Нет и еще раз нет. В этом фанфике никогда не планировалась, что они займутся сексом и она залетит. Надеюсь, это нормально. Я решила объединить эти две истории в одну. И очень надеюсь, что глава получилась хорошей, потому что до конца не разобралась с этим фанфиком. Если что не так, дайте мне знать.  
> Вдобавок. Между Микки и Йеном только секс, причем очень долгое время. Микки не испытывает особой страсти, потому что сидит на супрессантах (Йен узнает, что в тот день, когда у них случился секс, Микки просто забыл принять таблетку на ночь, что в последствии привело к усилению запаха). На самом деле у него практически отсутствует природный аромат. Йен всячески старается его учуять.

Когда возвращется Моника, он находит Микки первым. Они трахаются за морозильной камерой в «Кэш и Краб», и Йен жадно нюхает шею Микки. Единственное место, где запах наиболее сильный находится чуть ниже уха. Йен всегда старается найти это особое местечко и этот раз не становится исключением.  
  


-

  
  
— Я люблю недоступных… Эм, я Скотт, хочешь уйти отсюда?  
  
Микки приглянулся какому-то старперу, поэтому тот в качестве насмешки достает фотографию Йена, что обычно хранит в одном из журналов. Он понимает, что ему не следовало соваться сюда в одиночку. К счастью, этот старик был просто глупым бетой, которому захотелось залезть к нему в штаны.  
  
— Нет, я не хочу… — быстро обламывает он, покачивая головой, — видел этого парня? — он не без гордости, показывает ему фото Йена.  
  
— Ох. Да тебе по душе тощие. Я бы мог скинуть ради тебя тридцать фунтов, если попросишь, — обижаясь, отворачивается тот.  
  
Микки недовольно щурит глаза и оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, у кого следует спросить, а пока, ему, блядь, не помешает передохнуть.  
  
— Тридцать фунтов весит только твоя задница, чувак. Слушай, а где здесь менеджер?  
  
Скотт указывает куда-то направо и Микки тяжело вздыхает. Неужели, блядь, трудно сразу было сказать?  
  


-

  
  
Его альфа — мудак. Нет, не так. Его альфа просто спит с ним. А сейчас он разодет в крошечные шортики, которые едва прикрывают задницу, не говоря про рубашку в крупную сетку, и ему не хватало, разве что перьев и боа, вот тогда бы это был действительно полный пиздец. Он крутится возле какого-то старикана; его бедра непристойно трутся об чужой стояк. Микки даже делает дикое предположение, что это старик тоже альфа.  
  
Он не представляет, как альфу может возбуждать такой же, как он, и как Йен вообще пошел на это. И по своему опыту Микки знает, что уже ненавидит эту херню, которая сейчас происходит.  
  
Микки ждет пару минут, страх сковывает его, скручивая внутренности, неприятной тяжестью отзываясь в желудке, ведь это Йен, его чертов альфа, трется об какого-то старикана. И если бы не отсутствие запаха, Йен бы давно его учуял. И Микки хочется, чтобы этот природный аромат появился, увидеть, как тот повернется и взглянет на него, также как всегда, жадно вдыхая, любое даже самое крошечное дуновение ветерка.  
  
Он видит, как Йен берет что-то из рук мужчины — экстази, вероятно, — он запоздало понимает, что его больше не ослепляют гормоны или глупая ревность. Он решительно направляется к ним, хватая этого мужика за плечо.  
  
— Время вышло, голубки.  
  
Йен смотрит на него ошарашенно и почему-то Микки это нравится.  
  
— Эй, погоди, сейчас моя очередь, — мужик отталкивает его в сторону.  
  
Йен наблюдает за происходящим, его взгляд немного расфокусирован и задурманен. Ему так охуенно вставило. Микки же напротив, совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать. Йен просто улетел.  
  


-

  
  
Он просыпается… правда, он не знает когда. Солнечный свет заполняет полностью пространство комнаты, пробиваясь сквозь плохо зашторенные окна, и от этого глазам больно, он опускает голову вниз, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Зарывается головой в подушку, пытаясь понять, чем та пахнет… ничего. Вот это уже хорошо знакомо, и уже чуть больше, чем ничего. Полное отсутствие запаха. _Микки_. Он пытается подняться. Йен совершенно не помнит прошлой ночи. Не помнит, когда Микки забрал его домой. Его голова адски болит. Ебать, до чего же больно. Йен спотыкается, с трудом поднимается с пола, и взгляд натыкается на часы. 12:48. Черт. Уже день. Он проспал все утро. Микки наверняка уже на работе. Йен с трудом доходит до ванны и с лёгкостью стаскивает с себя майку и джинсы. Включает душ и встает под воду, позволяя той смыть с лица косметику, он крутит головой.  
  
И думает о том, почему ушел. Размышляет о Микки, его отце, что поймал их с поличным. Он вспоминает, как Микки выставили вон, предварительно стукнув головой об край дивана, как Мэнди нервно набирает номер полиции. Йен пытается понять, говорить ли Микки, что он не хочет больше с этим связываться, да и кем тот себя возомнил? Он же не чертова сучка и вообще вряд ли Йен его альфа. Он помнит, как Микки отказывается от всего, что делают парочки, яростно настаивая, что это просто случайный секс, который мог бы продолжаться и по сей день, если бы Йен перестал быть приставучим маленьким пидором.  
  


-

  
— Ты вернешься? — из уст Микки звучит так, будто это он сучка. Нет, вот хрен с ним, он же гребанная сучка. Это ведь он на протяжении стольких лет был чокнутой стервой.  
  
— А это зависит от того, будешь ли ты сосать мой член, когда я захочу? — он внимательно смотрит на Микки, особо не горя желанием.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Йен невозмутимо смотрит вниз на небольшой ежедневник в кожаном переплете в его руках, и ручке прикрепленной к корешку.  
  
Микки изучает свои руку, прежде чем посмотреть на Йена.  
  
— Мне это записать? В планы, — Микки пытается придумать раздел, куда это можно вписать, — а может лучше в заметки или идеи?  
  
Микки действительно старается не замечать. Он не может потерять Йена. Он не может отпустить его сейчас. Не сегодня. Не когда-либо.  
  
— Я сделаю это, — и вопреки собственным предубеждения, это не звучит пафосно, слабохарактерно или глупо. Это звучит так, когда омега идет на уступки ради альфы. Отчасти это напоминает одну из тех дешевых романтических бабских фильмов, что любит смотреть Мэнди. И он их ненавидит. Также как не любит проигрывать Йену, но еще больше он не выносит одиночество, ему уже осточертела жизнь без Йена.  
  
Йен смотрит на него, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем тот говорит.  
  
— Сделаешь что, — уточняет он, пока его дурацкие глаза выжидающе смотрят на Микки, последний же просто качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, засранец.  
  
— Будешь сосать мой член, — говорит он слишком громко и почему, он, блядь, так разулыбался. Микки хочется его чем-нибудь огреть. Даже хуже, пиздец, как хочется его поцеловать. Йен победно кивает. — Всякий раз, когда я захочу.  
  
Микки отрицательно качает головой, собираясь, переключится обратно в режим стервы. Он сжимает член Йена, устраиваясь между его коленец, и убирая ежедневник в сторону. Микки легко расправляется с ремнем и ширинкой. И да, теперь он просто обязан укусить чертов член Галлагера, причем как можно сильнее.  
  


-

  
  
— Пока, Йен! — счастливо напевая, кричит Дебби, покидая дом.  
  
Он немного потеряно смотрит вслед.  
  
— Пока…Дебс. — Он слегка замялся в самом конце фразы. Йен все еще чувствует легкое напряжение в воздухе, пока Микки не подходит к нему с кофейником в руке. Тот наклоняется к нему.  
  
— Будешь еще? — его голос звучит непривычно тихо, и Микки всячески старается не встречаться с ним взглядом. Йен улыбается. Его омега. Его. Даже если Микки никогда не позволит сказать об этом вслух или поставить метку. Он его. И это можно прочитать у него на лице, даже если он просто предлагает подлить ему в кружку еще немного кофе, и это настолько прекрасно, что Йену хочется разложить Микки прямо сейчас, на обеденном столе, и он бы, определенно, так и поступил, если бы Фиона не наблюдала за ними. Поэтому Йен лишь пододвигает кружку ближе, чтобы Микки понял, что да, он совершенно непротив.  
  


-

  
  
Он с восхищением смотрит. Его омега. Красивая омега. Симпатичная, _ревнующая_ омега. Йен наклоняется для поцелуя, но Микки на автопилоте ударяет его.  
  
— Какого хуя? — слишком спокойно спрашивает он. Прелестные голубые глаза метают молнии. Грациозные руки приближаются к его лицу. Этот притягательный рот прижимается к его губам. Красивая омега. Его омега.  
  


-

  
  
— Райан, это Микки.  
  
Бета. Кто бы сомневался. Он внимательно следит за его альфой. _Черт._ Альфа. Не его. Не в этой жизни.  
  
— Приятно с тобой познакомится, — Микки фыркает и делает вид, что не замечает протянутой руки парня. — Угостить тебя коктейлем?  
  
Микки задумчиво прижимает палец к губам.  
  
— У тебя найдется бутылка пива?  
  
Райан начинает перечислять какие-то марки, но Микки, блин, ни одна не кажется даже смутно знакомой.  
  
— У тебя есть нормальное пиво? — предпринимает он вторую попытку.  
  


-

  
  
Микки просыпается в плотном собственническом объятье Йена, будто тот был готов прибить любого, кто захочет потревожить их сон и дотронутся до омеги. Микки сразу ударяет в нос запах Йена, его альфы, что плотным кольцом окружает его, и он отталкивает парня.  
  
— Стой-стой, полегче защитничек. Я просто принимаю заказы на завтрак: яичница, блинчики или французские тосты?  
  
Он стонет, потирая глаза и стараясь немного отодвинутся от Йена, уменьшая давление.  
  
— Яичница, — он фыркает, пытаясь успокоить участившееся сердцебиение.  
  
— А что по твоему будет он?  
  
— Откуда я знаю, я же не его нанька?  
  
— Правда, не хотел делать быстрых выводов. Просто… вы двое только встретились прошлой ночью или ты… — Райан оказывается мог быть чертовски раздражительным. Очевидно, ему придется сказать, что они не связаны. Вряд ли он мог почувствовать его запах. Вот же мудак. — Вы вместе?  
  
Микки долго смотрит на его — _не его_  — альфу.  
  
— Вместе.  
  


-

  
  
Йен точно умирает. Или может погибнуть. Микки не уверен, осталось ли в доме спиртное. Не знает, ходит ли тот под себя, встает ли с кровати, он вообще не в курсе, что с ним происходит. Не уверен, что тот, черт возьми, способен двигаться, несмотря на притяжение, ведь Микки все-таки его омега. О нем есть, кому позаботится. Но Микки правда не представляет, как помочь Йену. Он не понимает, какого черта вообще произошло. Но когда Фиона сообщает, что Йену следует отправиться в больницу, Микки впадает в настоящую панику. Йен не может его оставить. Снова. Только не сейчас. Не после того, как он решил пересмотреть их отношения, переведя в категорию более долгосрочных. Не тогда, когда решил, что хочет заключить связь. Пожалуйста, Йен, не сейчас.  
  
Однако вечно прозябать в нищете невозможно, Микки ходит на работу. И неважно насколько трудно поднять Йена с постели, уговаривать сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но однажды это не срабатывает. Аргументы перестают работать. Поэтому он позволяет Фионе взять контроль над ситуацией. Йену действительно нужно идти в больницу. Микки не потеряет его. Еще раз.  
  


-

  
  
— Ты, блядь, меня напугал. — Его омега. Пахнет иначе. От него несет другим альфой. — Не смей, блядь, когда-нибудь снова увязнуть в этом депрессивном болоте, слышишь меня? — Микки смотрит ему в глаза. Его омега действительно насквозь провоняла каким-то мерзким альфой.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Ебать, ты вообще слышал, что я тебе сказал?  
  
— Кто оставил на тебе этот запах?  
  
Он внимательно наблюдает за этими прелестными голубыми глазами, которые всячески стараются не смотреть на него.  
  
— Никто, блядь, даже не обнюхивал меня.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Я не знаю, Йен. Там была хреновая туча врачей. Очень-очень много чертовых врачей.  
  
— Мой.  
  
— Завали.  
  
—  _Мой,_  — с напором повторяет он, приближаясь к постели. Их кровати, которая пахнет Микки. Йен опускается на кровать, вдыхая этот аромат. — Мы должны идти дальше.  
  
— Где тот Галлагер? Мы уже не печатаем поддельные, мать твою, деньги.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы нечто принадлежало только нам. — И это правда. Они действительно официально нигде не работают.  
  
— Ну, давай, найди первую настоящую работу. Тогда и посмотрим.  
  
— Видел, как ты помогал в магазине автозапчастей. Ты очень хорошо разбираешься в машинах.  
  
Микки пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди. Он немного удивлен и не должен показывать этого. Это странно, но он не разрешит ему думать, что это его заслуга. Йен же наблюдает за тем, как Микки облизывает губы. Похоже, ему есть, что возразить в ответ.  
  
— Я тут подумал, — он практически мурлычет в знак согласия, зарываясь пальцами в волосах Микки, да, это слишком интимный жест, особенно для них, но Йену кажется, что это им не повредит. — Я хочу связь… с тобой.  
  
Его пальцы останавливаются. Он напрягается. Чертов Микки. Он опередил его.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Здорово.  
  


-

  
  
— Ты пахнешь…  
  
— Придумал новый дурацкий комплимент, Рыжий лобок?  
  
— Ты даже не даешь мне закончить. Ты пахнешь как-то по-другому.  
  
— Я больше не принимаю супрессанты  
  
— Я в курсе, не дурак.  
  
— Да, черт, в чем твоя проблема, а?  
  
— Ты пахнешь… фиг знает. Сильнее. Слаще, может быть.  
  
Микки притих, единственный звук, что заполняет тишину гостиной, принадлежит видеоигре. Они выжидают. Они очень долго откладывали заключение связи до того момента, пока Микки не нашел работу, и пока не они не смогли позволить себе снять новое жилье, переехав в какой-то клоповник. Микки какое-то время даже продолжал принимать супрессанты, но останавливается, как только они делают это. Он должен быть готов для заключения связи, особенно находясь в таком месте. Черт. Микки.  
  
— Быстро же ты перешел к связи, — бухтит тот.  
  
— Ты… блядь. Что? Какую новую херню ты придумаешь на этот раз? — Микки тут же отодвигается подальше от Йена, удивленно приподнимая брови.  
  
Он понимающе хмыкает. Хорошенькая омега.  
  
— Нет, идиот. Возвращайся сюда. — Йен кивает на пустующее место, рядышком, пока его рука покоится на спинке дивана.  
  
Микки выполняет, но все еще странно смотрит на него.  
  
— Какая муха тебя укусила, а?  
  
— Я забыл, что мы не связаны.  
  
— Как ты вообще мог такое забыть?  
  
— Не представляю. В последнее время, у меня стойкое ощущение, что мы уже часть одного целого. Тебе так не кажется?  
  
— Я не знаю, что должны испытывать связанные люди.  
  


-

  
  
Это не больно. Ощущение… ни с чем несравнимое. Только он, Йен, запах секса и узел, что медленно выходит из него. Микки кусает губы, чувствуя неправильность, будто теряет что-то родное. На следующее утро, когда они просыпаются потные и слишком горячие из-за жарких объятий, он чувствует легкую боль. Метка, со следами зубов Йена, горит. В следующий раз, когда они снова занимаются любовь, Йен вновь кусает его в это же место. И он не был бы сучкой, если бы не предупредил, что из-за этого ритуала ему хочется придушить Йена подушкой. Но Микки сам желает этого. Ничуть не меньше жаждет возобновить метку. И после очередного раунда, когда страсть уходит на спад, Йен предупреждает, что больше не потерпит этих подачек. Он говорит, что обожает его естественный запах, и просит никогда больше не пить супрессанты, поскольку не горит желанием, каждый раз тратить время, чтобы найти хоть один маленький источник запаха. Так Микки перестает пить таблетки. И только потом исключает противозачаточные, и опять же по настоянию Йена. Он вообще постоянно идет на уступки. И совершенно не представляет продиктованы его решения их связью, меткой, или оно целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. Хотя, нет, вероятно, дело в нем. В Микки.


End file.
